Character Directory
Listed by fandom. Lists are in order of: Character Name | Fandom | Mun | Livejournal | EM Username Ace Attorney Kay Faraday | Ace Attorney Investigations | Alana | stealthetruth | stealthetruth Disney Belle | Beauty and the Beast | Alana | lavieestgai | lavieestgai Historical John Adams | 1776/History | Alana | quillpensthruit | VoteYes Homestuck Bro Strider | Homestuck | Kitty | shownhisstabs | shownhisstabs Dave Strider (deceased) | Homestuck | Lauren | endofdaves | endofdaves Dave Strider | Homestuck | Renee | keepshappening | brokenrecord Equius Zahhak '''(deceased) | Homestuck | Kitty | gotlususmilk | gotmilk '''Equius Zahhak | Homestuck | Alana | auth0ritative | authoritative Gamzee Makara | Homestuck | Kitty | doublerainbro | doublerainbro Jade Harley | Homestuck | Renee | riflekinematics | riflekind John Egbert | Homestuck | Vyndasia | gustygodhoodie | gustygodhoodie John Egbert | Homestuck | Kitty | heirofderps | HeirOfDerps Karkat Vantas | Homestuck | Lauren | bloodcandy | bloodcandy Sollux Captor | Homestuck | Lauren | doomedmage | doomedmage Tavros Nitram | Homestuck | Kitty | games_forgirls | gamesforgirls Tavrufio | Homestuck | Kitty | rufairyo | rufairyo Homestuck (Alternate Universe Characters) Dave Harley | Homestuck | Alana | witch_of_time | witchoftime Equius Zahhak (Brown) | Homestuck | Alana | no LJ | courtlyTraveler Equius Zahhak (Magenta) | Homestuck | Kitty | TBA | centaurianTyranny Equius Zahhak (Maroon) | Homestuck | Alana | c_tranquilizer | crescentTranquilizer Gamzee Makara (Blue) | Homestuck | Lauren | no LJ yet | BluEMetaL Gamzee Makara (Brown) | Homestuck | Alana | tendercompass | tenderCompass Gamzee Makara (Maroon) | Homestuck | Lauren | no LJ yet | BardOfTime Gamzee Makara '''(sane!sober!AU) | Homestuck | Lauren | feartheclown | feartheclown '''Gamzee Makara (sober!AU) | Homestuck | Lauren | mirthfulness | onmywall Gamzee Makara '(wriggler!AU) | Homestuck | Lauren | subjubregate | subjubregate '''Jade Egbert '| Homestuck | Alana | giddygumshoe | giddyGumshoe '''Jake Harley | Homestuck | Lauren | gallantgunman | gallantgunman Jane Egbert | Homestuck | Vyndasia | ghosthooks | ghosthooks and skoohtsohg Kanaya Maryam (Blue) | Homestuck | Alana | virgo_blues | virgoblues Karkat Vantas (Blue) | Homestuck | Alana | no LJ | STRONGKAT Karkat Vantas (Teal) | Homestuck | Alana | h33h3h3h3h4h4h4 | H33HEEH4HA (shared with Terezi) Rose Harley | Homestuck | Vyndasia | N/A (as it should be :|) | transcendentTopiary Rose Strider | Homestuck | Alana | redredstrider | redredstrider Sollux Captor (Candy Red) | Homestuck | Alana | no LJ | toxicAnatomy Sollux Captor (female) | Homestuck | Lauren | no LJ yet | biipolar Tavros Nitram (Cerulean) | Homestuck | Alana | agnitears | agniTears Terezi Pyrope (Indigo) | Homestuck | Alana | heeheeheehahaha | H33HEEH4HA (shared with Karkat) Homestuck (Fan Characters) Ian Valdez | Homestuck | Kitty | atotaldrag | atotaldrag Jalvya Sereis | Homestuck | Vyndasia | pitchesnscores | trenchantComposer Kellis Felway | Homestuck | Lauren | no LJ yet | maudlinAutarchist Sylivn Skailo | Homestuck | Kitty | cooking4dummies | cooking4dummies Zhaleh Shyama | Homestuck | Alana | zhalehshyama | zhaleh Star Control 2 Admiral ZEX | Star Control 2 | Alana | thewarcommences | ZEXxx Transformers Cliffjumper | The Transformers (G1) | Alana | rashjudgement | Cliffjumper Vorkosigan Saga Bel Thorne | Vorkosigan Saga | Alana | no LJ | LaceAndThornes